


A Thousand Years

by FlorenceAndTheGleekWorld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceAndTheGleekWorld/pseuds/FlorenceAndTheGleekWorld
Summary: Louis and Harry are a young couple with a bright future until tragedy strikes.





	1. Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic! So please take that in account in your comments :p  
> Also english is not my first language so if something is weird or you don't understand it please tell me so I can get better!  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!  
> Hope you enjoy!!

That morning he woke up to the smell of bacon sizzling on the stove. He smiled; his boyfriend was so considerate. He turned around on his left side, hoping to feel the warmth of a recently used bed and the smell of Harry’s perfume,but what he got instead was a cold bed and the smell of detergent and freshly-washed sheets.  
His heart shattered in his chest and pain made itself present: he wasn't sleepy anymore. Suddenly he couldn't get out of bed faster. He wanted to get away, away from all the memories.  
He made his way out of the bedroom while rubbing his sore eyes and came up to the living-room and to the person who was cooking breakfast.  
‘Hi Mom’ he said in a tired voice  
‘Good morning sweetheart’ his mother’s sweet voice replied ‘How are you feeling? Better?’ she hugged him and he melted into her arms. He had missed her so much.  
‘Yeah, you being here helped a lot’ he said in a rough voice. He was still reeling from the pain of his confusion: Harry was gone, but his presence was all over the flat.  
His clothes were on the closet, a cup with half-finished coffee was on the desk in the makeshift “office area” of the flat and his boots were next to the door. He felt the tears starting to fall and the anguish filling his chest. Why was life so unfair? Why him? Why My Hazza?- he thought.  
‘why don't you sit down and have some breakfast?his mother ordered sweetly.  
He sat down and started to eat like on autopilot. The food didn't have taste anymore, nothing made sense.  
Everything started 10 days ago when the building across the street caught fire-or maybe started 3 months ago when Harry joined the Fire Department- he was always so noble and righteous, he wanted to help people and make Jack proud.  
Harry met Jack when he was in a house-fire when he was a eight-year old boy; he saved him. He was Harry's hero and father-figure; he was fascinated by Jack and his work as a fireman and wanted to be like him when he grew up; but life is a rollercoaster and Harry's aspirations changed. He was offered a sports scholarship, so he took the chance and went to University. That was two years ago.  
Louis met Harry on his first semester at uni. They were doing the same introductory class despite being on different undergraduate courses. He was doing business and Lou was doing early education. He wanted to be a kindergarten teacher and Harry wanted to have his own business.  
They were paired together to do a class project and they clicked immediately. They fell in love between late night study sessions and cups of coffee.  
A year and half later they were moving in together and they couldn't be happier. They were young and their future was bright.  
But Jack died of a heart attack and Harry was lost. It was like all the life that was in his eyes was gone. Louis was desperate and he didn't know what to do. Harry's grades were lower and lower and he wasn't himself anymore.  
But one day, three months ago Harry came back home excited. He had seen an add in Twitter of the local Fire Department: they were receiving applications and the training was starting in two weeks.  
‘This is it! I found my purpose, this is what I ought to be doing with my life!-he told his boyfriend.  
Louis was worried, the life of a fireman was dangerous; he wanted to argue but then he saw how happy he was and how his green eyes were sparkling again and he let it go. Hazza was back and that was all that mattered.  
One night, ten days ago the worst happened. Harry was walking back home from his night classes at the Fire Department and he saw the building across the street catch fire and heard how a woman was desperately calling for help. He tried calling the Fire Department but his phone was dead, so he did the only thing he knew he shouldn't, it was risky and it was stupid but he couldn't live with himself if he walked away. He entered the building in flames and he made his way through the stairs trying to remember his training. He got to the right door but when he tried his handle it was burning hot. He searched for something,anything to open up the door with but he didn't find anything. Time was running out and the smoke was clogging up his lungs; he tried to open up the door with his body and it worked: the door fell to the ground with a hard tud and it startled the woman inside. She was scared and crying.  
‘Hi! My name is Harry and I’m here to help you’ he spoke in a calm but firm voice.  
‘I need you to get close to me and to grab something to cover your mouth and nose with’.  
‘Okay’ she replied in a small voice  
They made their way downstairs very carefully, and just as he was making his way outside the building collapsed, so he pushed her out of the way.  
He saved her life, but in exchange of his. Now Harry was in comma and without no hope of ever waking up.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what's going on with Harry and a glimpse into their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back with another chapter!! This is kind of short but I think is what the story asked for. Hope you enjoy!! Please leave a comment! I would love to hear what you think about the story!! All the love!! F x.

Everything was dark, he couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t think of anything. He was in a void, a never ending nothingness. The beeping of the machines was all he could hear at first. He didn’t understand what were all those strange noises and he felt so tired, so very tired, like he had no slept for weeks. Wanting to rest, he welcomed oblivion.

After a while he started to hear a voice. Who was that voice? It sounded like an angel. He wanted to ask the voice why it was so sad. Why it was crying? Angels shouldn’t cry! ‘Who hurt you my angel?’-he thought- He wanted to hug him, to comfort him; anything to stop him from being so sad but his arms felt so heavy, and it was so hard to even think of moving. He was exhausted and the darkness pulled him down again.

He was dreaming: he dreamed of blue eyes and laughter, of chasing a voice who called him: _Harry! Harry!_ Something clicked inside of him at hearing that: He was Harry! That was his name! But then the voice was gone, and so was his consciousness. _‘Harry please, love. I don’t know what I’m going to do if you don’t wake up_. _It’s been three weeks and I'm barely functioning.’ ‘Louis, love the visiting hours are over. You need to go home_.’-a familiar voice said. LOUIS! That was the angel's name. It sounded so fitting, so sweet and delicate just like his voice.

Oh!-his voice deflated suddenly. _Can you give me a minute?-_ he asked

‘ _Sure, I'll wait outside.’_ There was a sound-a door closing-and they were alone again. _‘I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow okay? I love you.’_ He felt something warm on his cheek and the it was gone. ‘ _He loves me?_ -he thought. _He loves me!_ _The angel with the sad voice loves me._ He heard footsteps walking away and the sound of the door opening ‘ _Why is he going away? Don’t go angel! Please!’_ -But the angel didn’t came back.

Time didn’t have meaning while he was in the darkness. It could have been minutes, it could have been days but at one point he heard it again: the voice of his angel.

' _I've been going to therapy you know? My boss insisted. Apparently I'm a bit depressed and it’s starting to affect my work. I don’t say they’re wrong! But it’s so hard to carry on and being cheerful and happy when my world is falling apart. It’s been two months and I don’t know what I'll do if you don’t recover. You are my life Harry and I know you’re the one for me. This probably isn’t the right moment but I want to marry you, I want to grow old with you and raise children together. Get that house in the suburbs close to both of our jobs and build a life together. I have so many plans! And you have to be there! You need to be there because I can’t imagine the rest of my life without you._ -the man said, his voice breaking.

He could remember now who his angel was it was his love,the man of his dreams. They were so happy together and Harry had to ruin it everything by going behind delusions of grandeur.

Why was he looking for something else when he had everything he had ever wanted right in front of him? He was a first class idiot. Louis was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him and he had nearly screwed everything up. A sound interrupted his train of thougth- someone was crying. and something wet touched his hand.-tears-

He couldn’t stand it! ‘ _Please baby, don’t cry-_ he tried to say, but his lips didn’t move and no sound came out. He tried to move his arm but it was like swimming in lead, it was so hard! He was a prisoner of his own body. He was getting desperate and didn’t know what to do. Trying to call his attention somehow, he pushed against the darkness with all his strength and he felt it give away.

-A squeeze.

A gasp- ‘ _Harry, baby! Are you awake?_

He wanted to tell him yes and to stop crying and worrying, that he was sorry and that he was never leaving him again. Hold onto him and breathe in his scent.

Even so, everything has a price and Harry had exhausted the little energy he had accumulated, he fell into the void once more.


End file.
